ivoryspirefandomcom-20200214-history
Serrinvale
Serrinvale Serrinvale is the western most territory of Lloraelia and part of the Fal'meri region. Ownership of the lands has been a matter of contention over the years, but Serrinvale is currently occupied by both human and elf. Finnath & Serrinvale History The city of Finnath resides within the forested region of Serrinvale, east of the Araguay river that divides current Lloraelia and Almerus. The territory once belonged to the Southern Kingdom of Man, and was home to a fruitful lumber industry consisting of a few smaller working towns along the river. These served as a means for rapid transportation of the goods throughout the country and down to the coast for trade. Forgotten by most, the lands had been taken during the early days of Man's conquest, ousting a tribe of Elves who called to their High Council for aid, only to be ignored out of shame for their failure to defend their home from the "child race" and a disinterest in outright war. Over the years, the Elves watched in dismay as rapid deforestation set in. They settled in seclusion, biding their their time until they could retake their homeland. Opportunity arose in the form of Civil War between Ferrum and Almerus, and while the hands of man were preoccupied and their towns thin in terms of able bodied defenders, the wayward Clan led by their Chieftain Thadalfus overtook the towns swiftly and with very little resistance. When word spread to the fields of conflict, the three lords who governed the lands and the controlled the lumber industry rode straight from the battles day and night to return home and plead with the Elves for their families and homes. A great meeting was held between the Elves and the Men, and though some shared bitter sentiments on the matter, wise Thadalfus knew too well the pains of losing a home and struck an agreement with the Men, establishing Finnath as it is known today. It was named for Finnath Rosenheim whose love for his homeland was so great that he raced back from the battle field and arrived first, never stopping along the way despite his old age. Leadership of the city was decreed to be a shared council of the three houses, Rosenheim, Oaks, and Elmdore, and a company called the Forest Guardians was established in service to the Elven Clan but comprised of the knights of Finnath; their charge to defend the borders and protect the forests from the fate that had befallen them in the hands of the men in ages past. Under the influence of powerful Elven Wizards and Druids, the forests of Serrinvale began to emerge again in great vigor, overtaking the lands and resetting the status quo. Finnath itself is a marvel of Elvish construction, built masterfully into the trees and peacefully in tune with nature and the local wildlife. However, the remnants of the old cities of Man still exist in the woods, ruins overtaken by growth and greenery. An eerie sight for those who happen upon them, like a warning not to forget the strength of the earth. Finnath's current council consists of Nebelstern Oaks, a middle aged and amiable man of honor who was the youngest on the original council; Raymond Elmdore, the eldest, a meandering old man whose family is slowly dying away, and Primiera Rosenheim, hardly an adult yet but the cunning and sharp eyed daughter of the late Finnath himself. The Humans of Finnath have enjoyed surprising peace over the years since their establishment, and have a comfortable standing with the Elves under Chieftain Thadalfus, but there are some Men outside of their lands who resent them for abandoning the front and see them as mere tools of the Elves. Category:The Known World Category:Lloraelia Category:Almerus Category:Humans Category:Elves